


Without You

by wishingstars



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, Azure Moon Route, F/M, no happy ending, post azure moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:28:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28421697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wishingstars/pseuds/wishingstars
Summary: It was a month and a half after the Church and Kingdom armies stormed and took Enbarr. But not everyone made it out alive.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 5





	Without You

"It's been over a month. I miss you."

Felix stared at the simple tombstone that had the name of the ginger-haired woman he loved so much engraved on it. He sat in front of it, distantly feeling a lump form in his throat as he stared at the name. The name of the beautiful woman, of the woman who had died too soon. She had deserved so much better than he gave her, so much better than the ultimate demise she met. 

"I'm sorry I failed you," he whispered, not trusting his voice not to break. "I'm sorry I wasn't able to save you. I'm sorry I didn't see that damned war master in time. I'm sorry I let you die, right in front of me. I'm so sorry, Annette. If I could change the outcome, I could. You were too sweet to die so early on, too wonderful to leave this world so soon. If I could have taken your place I would have, I would have in a heartbeat if it meant you were able to live a little while longer. Goddess damn it, I'm so sorry I let you die."

* * *

_Blood stained the walls of the Imperial Palace, along with Felix's clothes and skin. He briefly glanced to the side to steal a look at his fiancee, check her for wounds; she seemed fine, her eyes glowing in the fiercely determined way he loved so much. He focused his attention back on the battle when he heard footsteps coming closer, however, quickly slicing a mage in half with the Sword of Moralta. He brandished the Aegis Shield as he felt an incoming fire attack, casting Thoron in retaliation and hearing the mage yell out in pain as they fell._

_That's when he heard the scream that would haunt his nightmares for eternity._

_He saw the axe embed itself in Annette's flesh, watched as it tore through her skin and sent her falling off her horse. He rushed to her side, desperately preparing Recover despite knowing that it was almost definitely useless._

_"Felix, it's too late. Y-you can't do anything," she said weakly, lifting a shaking hand to cup her fiance's cheek. "Don't- don't cry, Felix. It doesn't hurt anymore. I won't be in pain anymore."_

_"Annette, please," he begged. "I can't lose you, not after Glenn and my father. I can't lose you, I can't do this without you." He tried casting the spell, despite knowing that it was just a waste of his energy. He centered the white magic around the wound, trying desperately to heal it before it truly cost her life._

_"I love you, Felix. I'm sorry I have to leave you now," she murmured feebly. "You can do this."_

_"Annette, no, I can't lose you, I can't live without you," he sobbed._

_"I love you."_

* * *

A fresh wave of sobs left his mouth as he remembered their last interaction, the last words that ripped his heart in half. He knew that he could never heal from that; nobody expected him to, either. If things had turned out differently, maybe one day he would recover enough to want to uphold his duty. But her last words, the words telling him that she loved him as she died, he knew he couldn't love another. He wished that she wasn't beneath the earth of the Fraldarius manor, six feet below him instead of curled next to him in bed on the cold night of the Wyvern Moon. 

* * *

_"If I die-"_

_"You won't die, Annette. I won't let you."_

_"You can't guarantee that, Felix. If I die, don't let me be buried in the Dominic graveyard. Please... lay me to rest in the Fraldarius manor. I could never be okay with being buried in the same soil as my treacherous uncle."_

* * *

A small, bitter smile crossed his lips as he remembered her plea as they marched to Enbarr. She'd placed a hand on the dagger he had given her in place of a ring as she pleaded with him, and he had relented. He was glad he had; he wouldn't be able to bear it if she was so far away from him all the time. 

"Oh, Annette," he whispered through his sobs. "Why did you have to leave me? I can't do this without you. It's so hard... it's only been a month and a half. I can't do this much longer. I can't... I'm sorry. I know you thought I could, but it hurts too much. I miss you so much."

Why had he let her die?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry.


End file.
